


Laced Secret

by vacantb



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Car Sex, Dom!Billy, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kink Shame, Lace Panties, M/M, Mild Alternate Universe, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, feminine steve, femme!Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacantb/pseuds/vacantb
Summary: Steve has a secret love for lacy things, unfortunately his secret is exploited by Billy.Just how will things go between the two?





	Laced Secret

**Author's Note:**

> femme!Steve & dom!Billy w/ supportive!Nancy; enemies to lovers; Mild AU: Where Nancy breaks up with Steve but he isn’t an asshole and Nancy is super kind to him.; NC-18+/NSFW; Warning: Kink-shame/humiliation, blackmail, and major sexual exploitation (on Billy’s part).
> 
> I started this on my side blog tumblr (cigarettesandharringrove), but felt like uploading it here as well!  
> Kudos/comments help me a lot!  
> Please don't hate this, thanks!

**Blackmail**  
  
-  
  
The curiosity started off when Steve was dating Nancy, he bought her a white lacy bra and panties to match. When he went to the store that was loitered with women giggling at him as he passed by them would be warning that he didn’t belong in the place, but he shrugged them off as he gazed at the lacy garments with a particular twinkle in his eye that drew him to the white ones. The feeling of the lace on his fingers created a burning in the pit of his stomach and a tightness in his throat he wasn’t all sure it meant. But it elated Steve to feel the lace in his hands, something about the garments felt  _right_  in a way that Steve was certain he had to keep a secret in his mind. 

When Nancy put them on after Steve convinced her that it was something that would suit her, and he had no intention of doing anything she didn’t want, she looked at herself in the mirror and turned to Steve with a bashful smile. He watched her twirl around in the room with the bra and panties, modeling the two pieces in front of him. Steve couldn’t ignore the burning sensation in his stomach that came back as he wondered what the lace would feel against his own skin, how snug the panties would be on him, and the bra would tickle his nipples in a way that no other clothes could, he swallowed hard as he pictured the lacy two-piece decorated on his body in the most salacious ways.    
  
When Nancy broke up with Steve, she was the first to find out his shameful secret, it all went down on a Sunday when Steve’s parents were out for the evening and Nancy gave back all the lacy garments he had bought for her. Steve dared himself to finally give into temptation and try the lacy underwear and bra on, they had been almost mocking him for some time as he kept them  hidden in his sock drawer. They were black garnished with embroidery flowers, and the feeling they gave him as he slipped them on was unworldly pleasant. They were a little tight on him, as his cock barely fit in the black lace underwear, the high points of his pale hips jotting out and contrasting the panties, hugging him tightly but the bra’s loose hold on his chest made him feel perfect and  _right_. Steve almost felt ashamed if it didn’t make his heart hammer against his chest and his mind buzz with delight as he inspected his reflection in the mirror. He felt pretty and borderline naughty for having the lingerie on, gingerly passing his fingers over the bra cups and down to his half hard on, he smiled at himself.   
  
Steve was so caught up in the moment he forgot that Nancy had a spare key, and to top it off, she was dropping off the remaining gifts he had given her. When she walked in with a box of stuffed animals and cards that he had given her, she shrieked upon seeing him dressed in the garments, she was floored to see Steve dressed like  _that._ Steve felt mortified and embarrassed about the situation as he grabbed his blanket to cover himself up, Nancy once she collected herself, had to coax Steve to talk about why he was wearing her old gifts. He was horrified to confess that he liked the feeling of them on him and he didn’t hold back his tears as he had a breakdown over being caught by Nancy.  

“It’s wrong, I know…” Steve admitted between choked back tears. 

Nancy was silent for a moment as she sighed, “Do you feel wrong in them, Steve?” 

He slowly shook his head, “No…” 

She gives him an encouraging smile, “Then there’s no wrong with them, if you like to feel that way, then do… I know I felt weird in them but if they make you feel good, then it isn’t a bad thing.” 

“Are you… going to tell everyone?” He mutters in a hurt tone, his face flush from crying. 

Nancy shakes her head, “No, it’s our secret.” she wraps her arm around Steve and gives him a side-hug then giggles, “And they do look better on you than me.” 

-  
  
With Nancy support, Steve felt accepting with his love for lacy clothes, she would even buy him ones that she thought looked good on him. She gave him the bravery that he could sneak the garments under his clothes at school. It was a big mistake on his part, thinking he could feel as good as he did when wearing them under the layers of his usual clothes.  

Steve totally forgot that he had basketball for P.E. after lunch, “Shit,” he whispers to himself, thinking of how he could conceal the clothes.   
  
“Afraid you’re going to get your ass beat today on the court, Harrington?” he’s faced with Billy Hargrove, the one smug asshole that really pissed him off. 

He rolls his eyes at Billy, “Whatever,” his mind too busy to entertain Billy’s jabs, thinking of how he could get out of basketball or conceal his clothes better, because he would be damned to have anyone know about his secret.   
  
“We’ll see about that on the court, pretty boy.” Billy shoves passed Steve, making sure Steve hit the side of the lockers as he walked away. 

Steve sighed, rubbing his sore shoulder, he knew Nancy was busy with her boyfriend Jonathan for the entire lunch period. She was the only person he could think of that would actually help him out of the situation. Steve had to brace himself for P.E., there was no way of getting around it, he didn’t bring an extra pair of boxer shorts to change out of, he felt far too daring that he could get away with his lingerie,  _stupid, stupid, stupid,_  Steve hissed at himself as he begrudgingly made his way to P.E. as the bell rang off.     

In the locker room, the guys stripped and changed, jokes filling the room with their ratings on the girls and just who they wanted to fuck, and Steve wanted to  _die_. He had to wait until he was sure everyone else left the room clear before he changed, removing the lilac bra and shoving it into his bag. Once he got his shorts and shirt on, he hoped that nobody would somehow notice or  _see_  the matching lilac lace underwear that cupped his bottom in such a perfect way that it made him blush. 

The game was hellacious for Steve, with Billy particularly singling him out, tripping him, making backhanded insults, shoving him to the ground and if Steve weren’t trying to hide the sensation of the lace friction beneath his shorts practically making his legs tremble, he would’ve put up more of a fight against Billy. The sensation was overwhelming him as his head was distracted during the entire game from trying to repress his scantily secret, it was proving to be difficult. Steve was thankful when the game ended, Billy’s team winning but Steve was far more worried about getting caught in the locker room than winning the game.

Steve anxiously hid in the back of the locker room while everyone showered and changed, he fumbled with his bag as he waited. When he was sure he was alone, checking around quickly as he lets out a sigh of relief to finally be alone and makes himself more comfortable. Steve peels off his clothes and showers, feeling better knowing he managed to get away with wearing his delicate’s without being noticed. He hums to himself as he towel dries his unruly long hair, smiling as he changes back into his lacy lilac panties, they made his skin prickle with excitement as the material brushes against his most sensitive parts. Steve holds up the bra to the linoleum lighting, then placing the bra on, grinning to himself with a sense of fiendish pride having worn the lace beauties at school. 

What makes Steve’s heart lurch up to his throat making it like he couldn’t breathe was him turning around to his eyes landing on Billy Hargrove. Billy is leaning against the lockers with a smug curve to his lips, a darkness in his blue eyes that made Steve shiver. 

“I… uh…” Steve didn’t have words, he couldn’t explain how he wishes he was dead right here and  _now_. His face flushes as he feels like he’s frozen in place, far too shocked that of all people to find out about his secret–it’s fucking Billy. 

“I took you for a pretty boy, Harrington, but not a bitch,” Billy coyly states, he approaches Steve in a predatory manner that forces Steve to move slowly, backing away from Billy. “So you get off on looking like a  _pretty_  bitch, is that it, Harrington? Or do you just like dressing up like a girl?” 

Steve eventually is backed against a wall of lockers, the cold metal making him whimper as he tries to come up with a retort to shut Billy up, but the fear of Billy telling anyone or  _everyone_  mortified him. He bows his head down in a way of personal defeat, “I… I don’t know…” 

Billy laughs, echoing off in the vacant room, he places his arm up against the lockers, blocking Steve from escaping the situation, “You like being a bitch?” 

“No,” Steve mutters under his breath, he can smell the soap and cigarettes from their close proximity, his face reddened to be standing in front of Billy in nothing but lace panties and a bra. “Someone’s going to come in soon.” 

“I don’t give a shit, but if someone were to see you like this,” Billy’s notorious snarky grin spreads across his face as his free hand comes up to Steve’s chest, his fingers hooking on the bra strap in a playful manner, “you would be in deep shit, Harrington…”    
  
Steve felt his face become red hot as he mutters out, “What do you want, Billy…?”   
  
Billy licks his lips and chuckles as his hand trails down from Steve’s bra strap to the lace material cupping his chest, he slips his hand under the bra on Steve’s chest and between his fingers pinch the sensitive nipple. Steve bites back the small whimper that threatened to escape, “If you want to be someone’s  _bitch_  so badly, just say it Harrington.” 

“I don’t…” Steve manages in a defiant tone as their eyes keep steady on each other. 

“If it acts like a bitch, talks like one, and  _dresses_  like one, Harrington,” Billy retracts his hand from playing with Steve’s hard peck and places his hand possessively on Steve’s neck. He adds a small pressure with his thumb on the center of Steve’s throat, “You are one.” 

Steve knew Billy had the upper hand, it was blackmail and Billy would tell the whole school or worse, the whole  _town_  if Steve fought back. He grimaces at the way Billy watches him, all-knowing and arrogantly grinning at him.   
  
“What do you want from me…?” Steve murmurs in defeat, his eyes casting down as he felt his legs shake, he was exposed and humiliated. 

Billy forces Steve by jerking his neck with a commanding hand to look at him, “Admit you’re  _my_  bitch, Harrington.” 

Steve’s heart races as he felt the heat flush on his chest and spread up to his face, he swallows down the fear and the last shred of his remaining pride, “I’m your bitch…” 

Billy guttural sound of satisfaction makes Steve tremble, “Good. Was that hard to say, Harrington?” 

Steve rebuttals without thinking, “Fuck you, Billy.” 

Billy laughs in a deep tone, releasing his hold on Steve’s neck, “Get on your knees, Harrington.”   
  
Steve wanted to  _die_ , wanted to disappear as the lump in his throat didn’t go away. He knew the implications of what Billy was demanding from him and Steve had never done that type of  _thing_  before. Sure, he had jerking his friend Garrett off in summer camp as teenagers, it was out of boredom and curiosity. Garrett lived far away, and they were only friends for that summer, it didn’t feel wrong to do it, Steve kept it cataloged in his memories of weird situations he got into. 

This scenario was different, this was Billy and Steve was embarrassed to be doing this in his lilac two-piece lace, with a high likeliness of getting caught. Begrudgingly Steve obeyed and got on his knees, the tiled floor hurting his knees as looked up to Billy gazing at him in a way he never saw before. It was primal and his blue eyes were dark as he licked his lips, “You look good on your knees, bitch.” 

Steve wanted to roll his eyes, he would punch Billy if he were given the chance. He fumbles with the brown belt and finally undoing the jeans, pulling the fly down to see Billy’s half hard-on in his boxer shorts. Steve felt Billy’s hand curl into his long hair and the commanding eyes Billy held as he watched Steve attentively, an amused expression. 

Steve was shaky as he hooked his fingers on the hem of the black boxer shorts, he could smell the musk, soap, and faint smoke on Billy. His lashes flick up for a moment hoping that somehow Billy would catch on to Steve’s nervousness and be less of an asshole but he was met with hungry blue eyes and that infamous tongue lick over his lips. Steve bit his bottom lip as he finally pulled the remaining clothed piece separating Steve from Billy’s cock.    
  
Steve would be lying if he didn’t admit that Billy’s manhood was, well, impressive and a little intimidating as to how he was going to fit this thing in his mouth. The aggressive way that Billy gripped his hair and practically shoved Steve’s face into his cock made Steve wince. Steve manages to open his mouth, his slender fingers gripping around the hard flesh, and Steve closed his eyes as he braved himself to lick the head of Billy’s cock. 

“No closing your eyes,  _pretty bitch_ ,” Billy interrupts Steve in a low moan, “I want to see you cry.” 

Steve hated Billy, this was humiliation at its finest, as he looked up to see that Billy was indeed watching him as he took Billy’s cock inch by inch into his mouth. Steve practically gagged when Billy tugged his hair harshly and forced his cock to hit the back of Steve’s throat. Steve felt the misty tears form in the corners of his eyes as Billy used his forceful grip to guide him into the debauched action.

It took some time before Steve could get into a rhythm with Billy telling him what he wants, less teeth, suck harder, and to take him all the way to the base. Steve bobbed his head and the small tears that finally escaped after the third time Billy made him nearly gag on his cock had Steve trembling. 

“You like being my bitch?” Billy moaned in a guttural way that sent shivers down Steve’s spine. “Say it, Harrington.” 

Billy pulls Steve’s head back with a small pop to the bruised lips belonging to Steve, his face flush and the shine from the tears that streaked down his face, spit dribbling on his chin as he gasped out, “I like… being your bitch.”

Billy made Steve go back to sucking him off, the shake in Billy’s hand told Steve he was close. Steve took it as a sign to hollow his cheeks and make his movements faster, and before he knew it the hot liquid shot to the back of his throat and Steve pulled away coughing, his head hitting the back of the locker as he covered his mouth as he gagged. 

“Fuck, you are a good pretty bitch, Harrington.” Billy chuckles as he readjusts himself and with a zip of his fly and buckling his belt he kneels down to Steve, “Next time, wear black so I can make a mess of your pretty clothes.” 

Billy leaves, whistling in dark satisfaction. Steve wipes his face and sniffles as he felt the soreness of his jaw, what he hated the most was the half hard on he had pulsing between his legs, his pre-cum dirtying the lilac panties. 

“Fuck you, Billy.” Steve hissed as he planned to take a cold shower and wash his mouth out with soap.   
  
Steve hated Billy Hargrove, and now the asshole had ammo to blackmail him. Just how far Billy would take it had Steve nervous as he was forced to Billy’s sadistic whims. For the rest of the day, Steve couldn’t get the word ‘pretty bitch’ out of his head or the stains out of his favorite lilac panties.   
  
\- 1


End file.
